


Dreams Roam Here

by fuckinqueen



Series: Poemland [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Original Work
Genre: Damn, I just added Near…, M/M, More Tags as I update, Now I'm wondering if these even ARE poems, Random poem, heh, just a lil bit, lol sorry, may not make sense, oh well..., smh, yeah this poem is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Poemland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114448
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Starbursts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelaenaAelin72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/gifts).



_  
Starbursts on grass tips  
And  
Banana mush on kitten's whiskers  
All as good  
As blood on steel  
_


	2. Scary Kittens

_  
You have scary kittens  
One licked me  
And it hurt  
_


	3. Wandering

_  
No hope of remembering  
who you are.  
Don't you know  
all you're doing is wandering?  
_


	4. Stabbing

_  
Ouch!  
Stop that, will you?  
You're hurting me!  
Look what you've done, I'm bleeding.  
No.  
Stop stabbing me  
where you can't miss.  
I'm not THAT sensitive.  
Not with my heart.  
_


	5. Thinking

_  
Look at them.  
They're hysterical.  
So laughable.  
_

_  
All things you say  
while thinking the same  
about yourself.  
_


	6. lowercase

_  
i quite like  
lowercase letters.  
aren't they fun?  
they're ungrammatical.  
but isn't that a part of the appeal?  
let's all do lowercase letters.  
_


	7. Thoughts

_  
Thoughts are nothing but  
unspoken dreams  
and nightmares.  
_


	8. Mello

_  
Mello…  
Mello is my rival.  
But that wasn't picked by me.  
That was picked by Mello himself.  
He's my favourite.  
He's the best.  
~N  
_


	9. The Story of How Meronia Came to Be

_  
Near and Mello, sitting in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
First comes Wammy's, then comes the race  
after Near's success, Mello loses the case  
_


	10. The Story of How Meronia Came to Be (part 2)

_  
When you lose someone,  
it hurts.  
Especially for the fans  
who ship Meronia  
and love Mello.  
_

_  
Thank you to the fans  
who made this possible.  
We all love you.  
_


	11. 11

_  
The number 11.  
Always the number 11.  
It just is.  
And has the best multiples.  
_


	12. Trust and Hurt

_  
All I can say is "no"  
People don't care, it's just for show  
Trust and hurt come hand in hand  
If you don't like that then take command  
Maybe you can take a stand  
Even in this foreign land.  
_


	13. Lilies

_  
Look, child.  
Look at the lilies.  
Do you see how they bob and sway?  
Look at the lilies, sweet one,  
and ignore the darkness around you.  
_


	14. 15 Words

_  
I have to write  
fifteen words  
so will you please excuse  
my stupidness,  
thank you.  
_


	15. 10 Words

_  
Well now  
I have to write  
only about  
ten more.  
_


	16. broken toys

_  
I'm like a broken toy-  
who is lost under the couch  
has been kicked by humans  
as well as stepped on  
and chewed on by the dog.  
It's okay  
we're all the owner of broken toys.  
_


	17. When Will I See You Again?

_  
Hi.  
Nice to meet you.  
What's your name?  
_

**A month later…**

_  
Oh, yes.  
I'm sure your schedule's busy…  
But, uh…  
When will I see you again?  
You…  
I'm sorry, you don't know?  
I see.  
_

__

__

**A year later…  
**

_  
Oh my god!  
Look at you!  
You look well.  
Yes, I'm fine.  
Are you…  
Are you avoiding me?  
Are you scared of me?  
Oh.  
I'm scared of me too.  
_


	18. Listen, Love

_  
Hi sweetie.  
I'm sure you don't know who I am  
inside  
but I appreciate you.  
I love you.  
You don't exist…  
But thanks anyway.  
_


	19. Broken

_Hi!  
Just wanna let you know  
That I'm broken  
Okay?  
So all of you that appreciate  
Respect  
Worry for  
Like  
Love  
Need  
Want  
…ME.  
You sure?  
Please don't.  
It hurts.  
_


	20. 44

  
_If I have to write  
44 words  
Then I will.  
Please be patient.  
I hope you laugh!  
I really really  
REALLY REALLY  
Hope you laugh!  
Laughing is the best medicine.  
I learned that when I was full  
And laughing helped with my stomach hurting.  
_


End file.
